The present disclosure relates to components for a gas turbine engine and, more particularly, to a anodizing process.
Densely anodized film for aluminum alloys is typically utilized for corrosion protection, whereas textured anodized film is typically utilized for structural bonding. Anodizing can provide both adhesive strength, and corrosion protection. However, densely anodized film may still be relatively porous in nature, with the porosity being relatively low. Such films are typically primed and sealed for corrosion protection but and may debit mechanical properties, which should not be compromised in structural applications.